Glynn Turman
| born = | birth_place = New York City, NY, U.S. | occupation = Actor, Director | years_active = 1968-present | series = A Different World | character = Colonel Bradford Taylor | episodes = 68 in series, Seasons 2-6 Directed 4 episodes, Seasons 4-6 | spouse = Ula M. Walker (m. 1965; div. 1971) Aretha Franklin (m. 1978; div. 1984) Jo-Ann Allen (m. 1992) | website = }} Glynn Turman (born January 31, 1947) is a stage, television, and film actor as well as a writer, director, and producer. Turman played the part of Colonel Bradford Taylor in A Different World. He initially appeared as a recurring guest star in Season 2 and then joined the starring cast in Season 3, appearing in a total of 68 episodes. He also directed four episodes in Seasons 4-6. He was married to singer Aretha Franklin (1978 - 1984) and now is married to Jo-An with whom he has a daughter. He is perhaps known for his role in the Broadway production of A Raisin in the Sun as well as the role of the young African-American man Lew Miles on the ABC serial-drama Peyton Place during that show's final season. (He was one of the show's writers also.) Career Early career Glynn, a New York City native, had his first prominent acting role at the age of 13 as Travis Younger in the Broadway play of Lorraine Hansberry's classic "A Raisin in the Sun", opposite Sidney Poitier, Ruby Dee, Claudia McNeil and Diana Sands.<"ArtBio"/>While he did not play the role when it transferred to film in 1961, he intensified his studies at Manhattan's School of Performing Arts. Upon graduation he apprenticed in regional and repertory companies throughout the country including Tyrone Guthrie's Repertory Theatre in which he performed in late 60s productions of "Good Boys," "Harper's Ferry," "The Visit" and "The House of Atreus". Stage/Theatre work He made his Los Angeles stage debut in Vinnette Carroll's "Slow Dance on the Killing Ground." An impressive 1974 performance in "The Wine Sellers" earned him a Los Angeles Critics Award nomination and a Dramalogue Award. The play was also produced on Broadway as "What The Wine Sellers Buy". He won his first NAACP Image Award for his work in the play "Eyes of the American". A stage director as well, he received his second NAACP Image award for his directing of "Deadwood Dick" at the Inner City Cultural Center. He segued these directing talents to TV where he helmed several episodes of The Parent 'Hood, Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, and The Wayans Bros, among others. He also directed during his seasons of steady employment on A Different World, in which he played the role of Colonel Taylor for five seasons (1988-1993). The show's theme song was sung by his ex-wife, legendary "Queen of Soul" artist Aretha Franklin. They divorced in 1984 after six years. Blaxplotation movie/ other film appearances Turman began his film career in the 1970s with such blaxploitation flicks as Five on the Black Hand Side, Together Brothers and Thomasine & Bushrod, then progressed to roles in the cult classic film Cooley High in 1975, plus The River Niger and A Hero Ain't Nuthin' a Sandwich. TV-movies included the prestigious NBC-TV miniseires Centennial in 1976, the 1978 ABC-TV mini-series, Attica, and Minstrel Man, for which he won his third NAACP Image Award. The quality of Glynn's work has shown over the decades with his participation in such prominent TV-movies as Race to Freedom: The Underground Railroad in 1994, Buffalo Soldiers and Freedom Song. More notable films include Gremlins, and How Stella Got Her Groove Back. In 2004, Glynn joined the series The Wire portraying the recurring role of Mayor Clarence Royce becoming full-time regular in 2006. His portrayal of Mayor Royce has given him an NAACP Image award nomination for Outstanding Support Actor in a Drama Series for the 2007 awards ceremony. Current work Glynn is currently performing and producing a one-man show, Movin' Man, about his life and plans a book as well. Episodes directed by Glynn *''"Great X-Pectations"'' (Season 6, episode #22) *''"Baby, It's Cold Outside"'' (Season 6, episode #8) *''"Prisoner of Love"'' (Season 5, episode #15) *''"Sister to Sister, Sister"'' (Season 4, episode #24) References External links * Category:Actors Category:Males Category:Recurring cast Category:Main cast Category:Cast